


Trust Issues Abound

by LeftNotRight



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, He will never be trusted again, Just kids playing games leave them alone, Ruining Friendships, The Skeld (Among Us), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftNotRight/pseuds/LeftNotRight
Summary: A handful of KHR characters play Among Us, that's it. Trust issues abound.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Trust Issues Abound

_**BigBang joined** _

_**WorldsGreatest joined** _

_**Tuna27 joined** _

_**SwishSwish joined** _

_**HibariK joined** _

_**LAMBOAMAZINGOMG joined** _

_**SwordKing joined** _

_**SkulloDEATH joined** _

_**Marshmallow joined** _

_**XBOSSX joined** _

“Hello!” Yamamoto chirped into the voice chat, blue SwishSwish moving around the shuttle and individually approaching each crewmate.

“Start the game,” Xanxus grunted, and Tsuna had to fight to not flinch at having that voice directly in his ear.

“Slow the fuck down, I’m finding a hat!” Squalo snapped, a cyan crewmate pressed against the computer, flipping between hats until it stopped on the war helmet.

“Tenth! Are you ready to start the game?” Gokudera called through the chat, red sitting patiently beside orange Tuna27. 

“Uh, yeah, if everyone’s ready.”

“Start,” Reborn called, bright yellow with the black brimmed hat.

_**There are 2 Imposters among us…** _

Tsuna scanned the people gathered around the table. Oh god he was going to die. He glanced to his Tasks and ran off to Admin, BigBang, XBOSSX and Marshmallow following close behind. 

_**EMERGENCY MEETING!** _

“What happened?” Yamamoto asked, audibly surprised. “Already?”

“The stupid cow called a troll meeting,” Gokudera huffed, seeing white keyboard spamming in the game chat. “Shut up already! I don’t remember that fucking Simon Says game now!”

“Nyehehehehe! Lambo is the greatest!”

_**Noone was ejected (skipped)...** _

SwordKing moved right and re-downloaded data from Navigation, trying to see around the pop-up screen or any suspicious colours. With download finished he ran down to Communication-

_**EMERGENCY MEETING!** _

“Kick him.” Xanxus demanded.

“But we don’t know if he’s an imposter and we need people-” Tsuna started.

“Doesn’t matter,” Reborn grunted.

_**WorldsGreatest, XBOSSX, SwordKing, SkulloDEATH, HibariK, BigBang, Marshmallow voted…** _

_**LAMBOAMAZINGOMG was an Imposter…1 Imposter remains….** _

“Oh fuck, we got one,” Gokudera gaped.

“I knew it.” Reborn hummed, Tsuna wanted to call bullshit but knew better with the man-baby in the other room.

SkulloDEATH stood impatiently as they waited for their Medbay scan to go through, watching the green grid go up and down. He had trash next, but was hoping to save that for last in case he needed to save his own ass after a meeting. 

Marshmallow came bounding in and submitted a sample, XBOSSX walked in and then walked back out. SkulloDEATH stepped off the scanner and submitted a sample. WorldsGreatest walked in, stood for a moment, and then walked back out. Skull reached to close the sample panel-

“Killer vented!” he screamed into the muted voice chat. 

Eight players left.

Tsuna eyed his fellow crewmates and ran to electrical, three tasks lined up for him to do. He made a noise in the back of his throat when WorldsGreatest slid up behind him, standing uncomfortably close. SwishSwish appeared on his screen and stopped on the redirecting panel. 

Reborn left Electrical. 

“He ran away, oh, that’s so sus,” Tsuna muttered to himself as he aligned the third wheel.

He pottered over and redirected power to Navigation, before downloading data for Communication. Tsuna cast a hesitant glance over to SwishSwish, who was standing off to the side, an unseeing panel of glass staring at him as the download panel filled the screen.

_**BODY REPORT!** _

“Who’s dead?” Squalo shouted, and Tsuna winced as he turned down the audio a bit.

“Purple’s dead in Medbay,” Hibari uttered, “Blocking the sample task. An annoyance.”

“Okay,” Tsuna wheezed a bit. “Where was everyone? I was in Electrical with Yamamoto.”

“I was in Weapons,” Xanxus grumbled, “The trash saw me.”

“Yeah, the Boss is clear for once,” Squalo huffed, seeming almost pouty that he couldn’t kick his friend off the game.

“Byakuran, where were you?” Yamamoto asked, trying to get the quieter players to speak up.

“I was in Security, looking at the cameras,” Marshmallow responded easily, the faint sound of a confection wrapper coming through the voice chat.

“I was in Navigation,” Gokudera sighed, “I’ve gotta start an upload again ‘cause of this.”

“I was in Communications,” Reborn announced. “Byakuran, did you see anything on cameras?”

“Nope, but other than Skull, only three people have used the Medbay hall this round~!”

“Who?” Tsuna urged, sitting up a bit.

“Xanxus, Squalo and Reborn~!”

“Then it’s either Reborn or the killer vented,” Xanxus stated, “Either way, choose fast, we’ve got 30 seconds left.”

Tsuna reeled at the time and thought about how Reborn had skipped town when Yamamoto had come in. But he wasn’t sure, and the killer definitely could have vented so-

_**Noone was ejected (skipped)...** _

Gokudera huffed off to Navigation for the second time to restart his upload, sitting quietly as the bar slowly filled in. He tried to see around the panel, making a bit of a face when he saw the bright yellow skin of Reborn slink past. Gokudera jumped as the baring red lights of the Reactor went off and he tapped his foot irritably because like fuck was he going to do this upload _again_. With the upload finished he abandoned Navigation and sprinted through Shields, before running into HibariK in Reactor hall, who was slowly followed by SwishSwish.

“Two people, that’s enough to fix Reactor,” Gokudera decided, before moving up to Upper Engine where another Task awaited him. “Oh fu-”

_**BODY REPORT!** _

“Where?” Tsuna asked, and Gokudera was quick to spit.

“Squalo’s dead in Upper Engine!” he snapped, and finally they could hear Xanxus scoff. “Both Hibari and Yamamoto ran from this direction! Its gotta be Yamamoto!”

“What? No, I was with Hibari in Reactor,” Yamamoto defended, sounding both enthused and confused. He had never been accused before. This was exciting! 

“Gokudera ran past Reactor without helping,” Hibari drawled from voice chat, and an interested hush fell. “He did not help the ship. Even if you’re not the imposter, you’re useless.”

_“There were at least two people in Reactor, that’s more than enough!”_ Gokudera shouted, and once again Tsuna turned the sound down. Over in ‘Dead Chat’ everyone could see Squalo’s icon constantly lighting up. “Don’t you try and pit it on me, it’s obviously Yamamoto who was _following_ you!”

“If I was following Hibari I wouldn’t get the chance to kill Squalo though,” Yamamoto laughed.

“It’s true…” Tsuna uttered and a pained gasp came from Gokudera.

_“Tenth!”_

“Squalo’s dead, we’re voting someone off this round like it or not.” Xanxus stated and immediately after his icon showed voted. 

“Wait, where was everyone else?!” Tsuna called out. “I was in Reactor too, I fixed the top one with Reborn!”

“I was in Security with Xanxus,” Byakuran hummed.

“So Gokudera was the only one alone,” Reborn concluded.

“No, don’t be fooled, it’s Yamamoto! Fuck, Byakuran you’re always in Security don’t you see anything?!”

“Only that you moved straight passed Reactor~!”

_**Marshmallow Voted** _

_**WorldsGreatest Voted** _

_**SwishSwish Voted** _

_**HibariK Voted** _

_**BigBang Voted** _

“Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn grunted and Tsuna clicked skip.

“Hahaha, no hard feelings, Gokudera!” Yamamoto giggled as they saw Gokudera float off into space.

“Fuck you, you fools!” Gokudera shouted, before he was forcefully moved into Dead Chat. 

_**BigBang was not An Imposter… 1 Imposter remains…** _

Marshmallow made a soft noise before once again abandoning his Tasks to go sit in Security, preferring to watch everyone run about through the screens than to partake in their scrambling. He saw Tuna27 move up to Admin, and WorldsGreatest get to work in Shields, before XBOSSX ran into Security and stared at the Cameras with him. The death of his fellow Varia seemed to strike a vengeful chord in him.

He watched the cameras for a while, periodically looking back into the room for any sort of deviance. Byakuran paused, though, when he saw WorldsGreatest and Tuna27 having a staredown in the Admin hallway, neither of them moving. Then Tuna27 backed out back into Storage, fleeing as fast as his little legs could. 

Byakuran let out a laugh before lowering the cameras and saw the body of XBOSSX sitting behind him, slumped on the floor. 

“Oh,” he uttered.

Tuna27 walked into Security.

“Oh no.”

_**BODY REPORT!** _

_“Hiiiiee!_ Byakuran killed Xanxus in Security!” Tsuna squeaked out, rushing his words into one another.

“No, no, Tsunayoshi, I was in Cameras and he just ended up dead!” Byakuran denied, “The killer must have vented into the room!”

“You didn’t report the body,” Hibari stated. 

“And you were the only one with Xanxus,” Yamamoto chimed.

“The evidence is damning,” Reborn mocked.

“But it’s not me!” Byakuran whined.

_**WorldsGreatest Voted.** _

_**SwishSwish Voted.** _

_**Tuna27 Voted** _

_**HibariK Voted.** _

_**Marshmallow Voted.** _

_**Marshmallow was not An Imposter… 1 Imposter remains…** _

Reborn frowned at the message before moving to finish his last Task, the samples finished their 60-second incubation. He passed SwishSwish and Tuna27 on his way from Navigation to Medbay, before he pulled up the screen and moved to select the third pink vile.

“Well,” Reborn blinked as WorldsGreatest was repeatedly shanked. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“VOOII! He’s a bastard, isn’t he?!” Squalo bellowed, and Xanxus was agreeing under his breath. 

SwishSwish pranced across the Storage room with Tuna27 at his side, the orange crewmate wanting to stick close during these trepid times. Tsuna got them to stop by a wiring panel, the fact that they hadn’t seen HibariK nearly the whole round more than a bit worrying. Tsuna had run into Yamamoto around Weapons and had held on for dear life.

A faint sound wormed its way out of Yamamoto’s throat when he saw HibariK coming down the Electrical hall. They met in the middle. And with horrifying clarity, Tsuna saw Yamamoto kill Hibari. 

_“Yamamoto!?”_

“I told you! I fucking told you!” Gokudera screeched into his mic, barely covering the hysteric laughter coming from Yamamoto’s icon.

“I trusted you!” Skull cried, and Reborn was oddly quiet.

“Hahaha, thanks for trusting my guys!” Yamamoto laughed, sounding out of breath. “I was so nervous! I’m really bad at lying under pressure!”

“Oh, go to Hell!” Squalo shouted.

“You _framed_ me!” Byakuran simpered from around a mouthful of comfort food. “You made Tsunayoshi _accuse_ me!”

“I will never trust you again,” Tsuna mumbled. “Two years of friendship, down the drain.”

“Oh, come on, Tsuna, I didn’t kill you!”

“I was your _alibi!_ I was _used!_ ”

* * *

_**There are 2 Imposters among us…** _

_**BODY REPORT!** _

“Yamamoto, where were you?”

“It’s Yamamoto, I swear to God.”

“Yamamoto, location?”

“Was anyone with Yamamoto?”

“Yamamoto, sus.”

“Oh, come on, guys!”


End file.
